User talk:Nebuliss
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Katgif1.gif page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Kibethastarael (talk) 21:19, March 24, 2014 (UTC) That would be great if it wasn't a jack card instead. Not your fault. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Joker_(playing_card) My judgement is clouded like tonight's sky (talk) 07:40, March 26, 2014 (UTC) Lol But we are. :P Belle Linda 04:35, March 27, 2014 (UTC) RE:Cristi and Kat Sure. Where? Balan ned Arda, gar dan sed môr 22:11, March 28, 2014 (UTC) :K three rps at once Balan ned Arda, gar dan sed môr 22:15, March 28, 2014 (UTC) Vrubles They are like Stel's little his little siblings. :P I was thinking of how Lucia met Jennie and Johanna, JOha<3 : I didn't get to say this in chat. Johanna is Ohana (Ohana means family) because of her pure awesomeliciousness. :P *she followed a tiny little girl into one of the classrooms. It was her first year, nothing was familiar. She kept close to the tiny little girl, and then Oh Honey came along. They were so much fun, Lucia didn't make any plans to ever leave those two behind. All was well until the professor figured out she was a first year, and in the wrong room. Not wanting to leave JOha, the best thing that had happened in eleven years she shouted. "We are the Krazy Kutės!". And it stuck. Belle Linda 08:43, April 1, 2014 (UTC) RE:The Aces and Allies Ja, as an ally, she would come. Feel free to post anytime ^.^ Холодный никогда не беспокоило меня так или иначе~ 19:51, April 4, 2014 (UTC) Your post. :P Холодный никогда не беспокоило меня так или иначе~ 21:10, April 5, 2014 (UTC) Katerin Kat has a crush on Sorin? Aww how cute! My judgement is clouded like tonight's sky (talk) 22:21, April 5, 2014 (UTC) : Hooligan Hall I liked the idea of all of the Kutes being able to RP whenever-ish, you know. This is where they can do that, in clusters like Jenn and Jes or large groups (Jenn & Loosh or Mik and Loosh? *hint hint*), even outsiders because Kutes are accepting like that. Krazy Hall If you have a different idea in mind for what the place looks like please, please, please let me know. Belle Linda 20:18, April 12, 2014 (UTC) : LOL. Kinda? How did you "kinda" make her? I think I want the Ghost, or the Wolf. I can't decide. Sam Huntington was my choice over Russell Tovey who I did reserve ... just because. Also we now have to get Kira to want Sam over Aiden. Belle Linda 01:13, April 15, 2014 (UTC) :We all knew the girl was yours. The arguing with you be you and her over you using Meagan and not Lenora. :P It changes her Aiden Turner Werewolf(?) to a Sam Witwer Wolf(?) Witwer-wolf I think I want the ghost. Belle Linda 01:24, April 15, 2014 (UTC) ? What does her page say "He's a part of the Millionaires Club." then, under Trivia? -Rabbitty (Owl Me) 21:53, April 19, 2014 (UTC) Is it just me? Was this or was this not Mooshy? "So I sneak out to the garden to see you. We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew." It might just be me. :P We didn't say they are a full on item. But I like the idea of them not telling anyone. That means Kat, Rik, Stik, the entire Fourth Year class. I like secrets. Belle Linda 05:40, May 19, 2014 (UTC) Newspaper I'm working on Jože, who's I'm fairly sure I'm actually going to make, and I'm wondering: Is there any room on the newspaper for a thinks-he's-a-seer-but-isn't-really horoscope writer? -R.A.B. 14:58, June 1, 2014 (UTC) sןɹıƃ uıןqoƃ ɹno ƃuıʎɐןd-ǝןoɹ Żaklina is still a wip, but she's getting there, and she's finished enough to be rped I think. So wanna rp? -R.A.B. 02:37, June 17, 2014 (UTC) Notice EESM's new term starts on Wednesday. IC, the train is on the weekend of August 28th and 29th and classes start on Monday, August 30th. OOC, the train is open now and the school aspects of term start on Wednesday, July 30th. Please remember to age characters up a year, unless you're OOC holding them back a year. We look forward to the next school year and hope you share our enthusiasm. -Rabbitty, the Calendar Keeper (owl me your questions and concerns) Z *dies because I just realized that Z is Tate Landon Evan Peters* LittleRedCrazyHood 21:23, September 28, 2014 (UTC) :::: Iknowright!!!!!!!!!! *squeal*!!!! I yelled at you in DARP chat about it!(sorry bout that) jaskndgfijabsf *madeyefirelovesthatactor* Madeyefire (talk) 23:13, September 29, 2014 (UTC) RE: Alphabet Gang? I'm fine with that :3 I'll catch you on DARP chat later and we can talk about it? I can survive well enough on my own - if given proper reading material. - Sarah J. Maas, Throne of Glass 08:51, October 12, 2014 (UTC) :This is what I have for Naerys N already. She's the younger sister of Ellie's Xavier X, so we should probably talk to her as well~ I can survive well enough on my own - if given proper reading material. - Sarah J. Maas, Throne of Glass 09:32, October 12, 2014 (UTC) Ileana's story Ok so I know this is really out of the blue and random and stuff, but there's something I want to show you. And I want to ramble on about it for a while before I actually get to the story itself, so I'm just going to make a forum out of it and link you to that forum. I go back and forth on whether or not I even think it's any good, but I put enough work into it that I'm sort of proud of it either way. -Rab, 00:27, February 26, 2016 (UTC)